


Il principe dei goblin

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eggpreg, Goblins, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spiders, Vore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Al principe dei ragni viene sacrificato il principe dei goblin.Scritto per: #imtodchallengePrompt:12-PWP;  27- X non si fida di Y; 31 - prestare; 29- una cabina; 10- Una cura scomoda.Della pagina: Hurt/comfort Italia.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: I grandi re [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035720
Kudos: 1





	Il principe dei goblin

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Webby Cocoon; https://www.deviantart.com/driplette/art/Webby-Cocoon-561142199

Il principe dei goblin si passò la mano sul viso, detergendo le lacrime, i suoi occhi dalle iridi verdi erano liquide.  
“Mi dispiace, ma non ti farò male" sussurrò l'altro ragazzo. Era per metà ragno.   
Il principe sussurrò: “Sono un sacrificio. So che mi mangerai". < È inutile che provi a consolarmi, lo so che non devo fidarmi di me >.  
“Non vederla così. Più come un prestito. Resti un po' con noi e poi torni a casa.  
Va bene, Peek?” gli chiese l'altro. Era intento a curargli le ferite. “I miei uomini sono un po' rudi, ti hanno fatto fraintendere".  
< So che dovrei affrontare la morte con l’orgoglio tipico della mia razza, ma ho così paura > pensò Peek.  
“Come ti chiami?” pigolò, tremando.  
L'altro lo accarezzò gentilmente, cercando di farlo rilassare.  
“Henry" rispose con tono conciliante.  
< Mi hanno lavato, nutrito e ben vestito solo per immolarmi > pensò Peek, abbassando le lunghe orecchie.  
Sospirò. < In modo non dissimile alla fine degli umani che ci vengono donati dai villaggi. Peccato che il veleno dei nostri denti, che tanto funziona sulle creature mortali, non abbia effetto sui mostri. Non posso difendermi >.  
Henry fece fremere le zampe del suo corpo di ragno, dai colori di una titanica vedova nera.  
“Scusami per il luogo. Non posso farti entrare nella profondità della caverna. Questa cabina di roccia è la mia camera. Siamo vicini all'uscita" disse impacciato. La sua parte di corpo umana era abbronzata, dagli scuri capelli castani.  
“Il palazzo è di cristallo?” chiese Peek con la gola secca, mentre l'altro lo cullava tra le sue braccia, fasciandolo.  
“Sembra vetro, ma ricoperto di ragnatele. Sta incastonato nella roccia” spiegò Henry. Lo guardò piangere più forte, ancora in ginocchio. I suoi gemiti rimbombavano.   
“Mi dispiace, davvero… per tutto questo" bisbigliò il ragno. Lo prese tra le braccia, vedendolo rannicchiarsi tremante. “Senti, magari ti sembrerà scomoda, ma è una cura per i nervi".  
Lo fece cadere dentro una titanica ragnatela incollata al muro, che aveva la forma di un imbuto.  
Era buio, ma caldo e Peek si sentì rincuorato.  
“Sai. Anche io sono un erede al trono. Ho sempre voluto esserti amico, ma non ti potevo neanche parlare per via delle nostre razze" sussurrò Henry.  
< Ho sempre saputo il mio destino. Probabilmente tu sapevi quale ruolo vi avresti avuto > pensò Peek e gli sfuggì un alto lamento.   
L'altro gli accarezzò il ventre e gli posò dei baci delicati sulle spalle.  
“Non ti fidi proprio, vero? Io davvero non voglio farti soffrire" mormorò.  
< Quello che sto per fare è davvero l'unica ‘cura'. Non puoi essere re come me, ma avrei voluto. Sfiderò chiunque, ma ti farò avere la giusta linea di sangue > pensò.  
Peek tremava, dando vita a vibrazioni in tutta la ragnatela.  
Guardò l'altro iniziare a danzare con le zampe intorno a lui.  
Notò che sotto l'addome aveva un segno rosso dal contorno blu.  
< Il suo ballo è ipnotico > pensò, sentendosi cadere in trance.  
Peek non riusciva a muoversi per via della ragnatela, ma la testa, l'addome, l’intimità e la fessura tra i glutei delle gambe aperte erano lasciati liberi.  
Henry entrò in lui col proprio membro.   
< Anche i goblin maschi possono avere cuccioli > pensò.  
Peek riuscì a malapena a sussultare, ma nuove lacrime rigarono il viso dall'espressione spenta.  
“Questo non era previsto dal sacrificio” gli sussurrò Henry all'orecchio.  
Il corpo di Peek si distese in un piacere involontario, ma oltre allo sperma delle piccole uova furono rilasciate in lui, mentre il suo addome si gonfiava.  
Peek venne a sua volta, mentre Henry scivolava fuori di lui, accarezzandolo amorevolmente.  
Le uova iniziarono a rotolare dentro Peek che le rilasciò.  
Henry gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra.   
“Presto sarai libero… di tornare a casa" sussurrò.  
< Dovrei squartarti e divorarti, invece permetterò alle tue spoglie di tornare a casa > pensò.  
Peek gridò mentre le zanne affilate della bocca del ragno affrontarono nella carne verde tra il collo e la spalla.  
Vennero rilasciate neurotossine ed enzimi acidi nel corpo del goblin.  
Peek gridò e lottò inutilmente, incapace per il dolore di far altro che ululare sofferente.  
I suoi organi e le sue viscere si stavano sciogliendo, ma del suo corpo rimaneva un perfetto involucro.  
Henry smise di morderlo e gli baciò la fronte, mentre Peek smetteva di lottare. Si limitava a piagnucolare versi inudibili.  
Bloccato nel bozzolo non si accorse che il ragno si era chinato. Era cieco e la luce stava lasciando i suoi occhi.  
Henry lo morse all'addome ed iniziò a succhiare il nettare.  
< So che il sapore è dolce, ma ne sono nauseato. Trovavo un gusto migliore sulle sue labbra piene di vita. Ucciderò mio padre, mi vendicherò per questo e diventerò re > si promise.  
Ripulì attentamente l'involucro vuoto e lo sfilò dalla ragnatela. Avvolse i cuccioli in un'altra ragnatela ed uscì dalla cabina.  
< Chiamerò un servo e ti farò riportare subito a casa > pensò, rivolto a ciò che rimaneva del giovane goblin.


End file.
